The Deepest Regret
by divano-letto
Summary: After the war is over everyone is happy or are they Toph is depressed because she seemingly has no one After seeking out Kataras help shes transformed and now Sokka misses the small earth bender he has traveled with and is willing to do anything to get he


A/N: Yo this is my first story and uh…well I have one question

**A/N: Yo this is my first story and uh…well I have one question. Was anyone else slightly disappointed at the end of Avatar? I was for a few reasons. 1. There really was no closure, I mean yeah they were living in Ba Sing Se with each other but in my personal opinion you should have known if they stayed with each other forever or if Katara and Sokka returned to their dad or if Toph returned to her parents and what the heck happened to Azula? 2. Aang didn't kill the fire lord. I understand his nature wasn't to kill but I mean the whole point of the show was to kill the fire lord and in the end it didn't happen. And 3. Why the heck did they end it when Zuko turned around to his father and said I want you to tell me where my mother is and then left it at that!? I mean COME ON! Does he EVER find his mother? Is she DEAD? But it was good… other then that. However sadly I am a die-hard TophxSokka fan so this fic is about them…in the future…kinda.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Avatar or all of the above things would have been fixed or explained and I would make a small spin off.**

**Chapter 1: Happily Ever After?**

Toph sighed contentedly from her spot on top of the wood table. Everyone else was busy talking or painting (in Sokka's case.) and the blind earth bender was left alone. Sighing once again she slowly slid off the table, feeling slightly bored and wanting a little company. She felt the strong but slow movements of uncle in the corner, the strict and almost regal steps of Zuko's girlfriend Mai and the prince's fast but composed steps next to her. Sugar Queen and Twinkle Toes had gone outside and judging by their heart rates they were doing something private. Toph immediately grinned and turned in the direction of the door. There was no way she would miss a chance to break up an intimate moment to ease her boredom. However she hadn't taken two steps when she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Toph." Sokka said. "I don't think you should go out there right now."

"Why not?" Toph responded quickly, wondering how she didn't notice or hear Sokka as he used his crutches to limp over to her.

"Because Aang and Katara are having a…kinda private moment." Sokka said awkwardly.

"Why? What are they doing?" Toph asked innocently.

"They uh they're kissing." Sokka whispered the last part uncomfortably.

"They're what?" Toph asked loudly.

"They're kissing." He said again this time louder, almost making Toph smile, she could practically hear the embarrassment in his voice.

"Well I don't see the problem with that," she said hatching a brilliant plan. "My dad and mom used to kiss me all the time and it was never anything that intimate."

"Well this kiss is different." Sokka tried to explain.

"Different how?" Toph asked immediately.

"Well…this kiss isn't on the cheek or the forehead." Sokka said.

"Then where is it?" Toph asked, laughing inside her head.

"It's uh, it's uh…" Sokka stammered.

"Fine if you can't tell me, show me." Toph said.

"What!?" Sokka asked in disbelief.

"If you can't say it then show me." Toph said.

Sokka glanced around quickly making sure that no one was watching before shifting his crutches and leaning forward. He couldn't believe he was doing this but she was like a sister and he felt he kind of owed her this.

'Please don't kill me! Please don't kill me!' he silently prayed as he leaned closer to the blind girl.

Toph's face turned bright red as she felt Sokka's nervous breath ghost over her mouth. He was such an idiot! She knew what a kiss was and didn't need him to tell her. It was supposed to be a joke. But for some reason she wanted this now more then anything and she slowly began to lean in.

"Sokka what are you doing?" Suki asked.

"Uh nothing!" squeaked the water tribe warrior as he turned and faced his girlfriend.

"Oh you're just talking to Toph," Suki said as she approached just noticing the tiny girl who was hidden by her boyfriend's hunched form.

"Yeah…we were just talking!" Sokka said quickly.

"About what?" Suki asked curious.

"Nothing! Kissing." Both Sokka and Toph said at the same time.

"Kissing?" Suki asked a bit surprised.

"Katara and Aang kissing!" Sokka quickly explained. "Then she asked what an intimate kiss was."

"Oh." Suki said as realization dawned on her. "Aww that's cute." She said smiling softly.

'Please please don't kill Suki! Don't kill Suki!' Sokka once again prayed in his head.

"Well you see Toph an intimate kiss is put right here." She said touching the earth girls lips.

Toph's blush immediately faded and her anger flared at the way she was being treated. She was about to say something but Sokka quickly clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Hey Toph!" Sokka said loudly. "Why don't you go over and bother Zuko!"

The earth bender tore his hand from her face and frowned before stomping away from the couple. Slowly she walked over to Iroh and sat next to the older man.

"Hello Lady Toph." He said amused at the scene he just witnessed.

"It's just Toph!" she snapped.

The old man was silent more shocked then hurt at the sudden hostile tone she had used towards him.

"I'm sorry." Toph mumbled, feeling guilty for snapping at the kind older man.

"No no!" he said comfortingly. "I understand something's bothering you."

"Nothings bothering me." She said in defense.

"Sometimes it is better to talk about nothing then not talking at all." Iroh said sage like.

"Ugh fine." Toph grumbled.

"So what is bothering you my young earth bender?" Iroh asked.

"Well it's just that…everyone has someone…but me." Toph said sadly.

"I don't understand, we are all here for you." Iroh said.

"No! I mean Zuko has Mai, Katara has Aang, and Sokka has…Suki." Toph said Iroh noticing the slight hesitation in her voice.

"Ahh it seems you are feeling unloved and want someone to love you more then in just a family way." Iroh said.

"That's great uncle but that doesn't answer the question of what I should do about it." Toph replied grumpily.

"What any other self respecting person would do, go out and meet new people." Iroh said knowingly.

"But…!" Toph began but silenced as Iroh breathed deeply signaling that he wasn't finished.

"Toph you need to give others a chance to understand you as well as your friends, and maybe you can find love." Iroh said.

"Where am I supposed to meet new people?" Toph asked. "No one would like a tomboy like me." She said as she felt the slightly familiar pressure of tears.

Iroh then embraced the little blind girl before coming up with an idea.

"But is that vision of you false?" he asked.

"Well no…" Toph said. "But people are intimidated by me and I…I just…"

"Don't want all people to think of you that way?" Iroh offered.

"Yeah. I mean I want respect but sometimes I also want to be treated like…a girl." Toph said.

"Well I have good news my dear." Iroh comforted. "I have a plan."

"Hey guys dinner!" Katara called as everyone gathered around the table.

Toph stood and was about to go eat when Iroh grabbed her wrist gently. The blind girl turned and looked at the old man confused. He pulled her back down to her knees and whispered something in her ear.

"What!?" Toph asked in disbelief as both her and Iroh stood.

"Just try it." He chuckled.

Slowly the earth bender nodded and led the way to the table before taking her seat between Sokka and Zuko. For the majority of the meal everyone was talking quietly to each other except Toph who remained silent, and no one seemed to notice. She decided she wasn't even going to ask trying to avoid the embarrassment. But Iroh's aged eyes bore into her and she was slowly growing more and more uncomfortable. Finally she scowled and cleared her throat Iroh's stare was enough to even make the earth bender crack.

"Katara?" Toph asked as loud as she would allow herself.

The water bending master turned to her…along with everyone else at the table making this even more harder for Toph.

"What is it Toph?" she asked compassionately.

"I uh I…" she was starting to have second thoughts but Iroh still stared pressuring her to continue.

"Go on." Katara urged.

"Well I was wondering if tomorrow maybe…" Toph sighed bracing herself for the reaction that was sure to follow. "You could help me pick out clothes and maybe some make…"

Toph couldn't continue as the table suddenly burst with sound, some being bickering, other disbelief, and others excitement.

"Up…" Toph finished before turning a glare upon Iroh.

"Everyone BE QUIET!" Katara cried silencing everyone. "I'd love to Toph." She answered sweetly turning to the blind girl.

"If you don't mind Toph I would like to help." Suki said softly seeing this as her chance to get to know the blind earth bender.

"Yeah me to…" Mai said causing all eyes to focus on her. "What it could be entertaining."

"Fine." Toph sighed before standing and walking out of the house.

Although she was out of the house she could still here the slight whispers as everyone was surely talking about her little outburst. However she felt someone approaching her.

"What do you want snoozles?" she asked frustration evident in her usually calm voice.

He didn't answer until he came close enough to touch her and then he did something she didn't expect he laughed. He was laughing at her and her frustration turned to down right anger and then she punched him.

"Ow! Dang Toph that hurt." Sokka pouted.

"Suck it up whimpy!" Toph snapped.

"What? That was a nice practical joke you pulled back there." Sokka chuckled.

"What joke?" Toph asked.

"The joke about having Katara pick out your clothes and stuff." Sokka smiled.

"It wasn't a joke Sokka." Toph said, her anger growing.

"What do you mean it…wait a minute." Sokka said his face turning almost shocked.

Toph was waiting for the fainting or the cry of disbelief until Sokka's voice slightly angered came back to her.

"Come on Toph I figured it out already you don't need to keep pretending around me." He said a little hurt.

"I'm not pretending Sokka!" Toph cried.

"But you never cared about what you looked like before you were just one of the…" but Sokka stopped suddenly aware of his big mistake.

"One of the what Sokka?" Toph asked, knowing the answer but can't believing he would actually say something like that.

"Nothing." Sokka defended quickly having no control of the sudden skip in his heartbeat at the accusation.

"YOU'RE LYING! I CAN FEEL YOU SOKKA!" Toph screamed.

"I was going to say…you were one of the…" he tried again trying to make her less angry.

"Guys! You were going to say I was one of the guys weren't you!" Toph cried.

"Well yeah I was!" he answered. "You were never concerned about all this stuff before!"

"News Flash Sokka!" Toph said earth bending him into the ground. "I am a GIRL!"

With that the blind earth bender stomped away leaving the water warrior trapped in the ground.

**A/N: Alright I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
